The Horse of Steel
by Indioman200
Summary: Basado en el universo DC de Mr.E s-pen. Historia del admirador Mr A 567. Shining Armor se siente desplazado por metaponis y héroes que su hija admira. Pero cuando él mismo obtiene superpoderes, tendrá que aprender a usarlos para enfrentar los planes megalómanos de un astuto e inteligente villano que ni la Liga de la Justica Pony pudo detener.
1. 1- Cristal y Familia

**Esto fue idea original de Mr A 567 inspirado en los fics de Mr.E´s-pen sobre el universo DC. Un agradecimiento a ambos. Yo sólo me encargué de desarrollarla para publicarla. La historia tiene lugar en una tierra alterna no canónica algunos años después de los eventos ocurridos en "La Liga de La Justicia Poni" y "Batmare: la potra de la noche" de Mr.E´s-pen. Disfruten este primer episodio.**

* * *

**1.- Cristal y Familia**

"_Al final, el mundo no necesitaba un héroe… solo un hombre valiente". _Superman: The Animated Series.

**Norte de Equestria – Imperio de Cristal – Dos días antes de la Celebración del Verano. 9:45 am. **

La familia real se encuentra tomando serenamente el desayuno en el comedor principal del palacio, Shining Armor lee el periódico mientras espera a que su café se enfríe un poco. Mientras, la joven princesa Flurry Heart come su avena, se encuentra somnolienta por desvelarse la noche anterior leyendo historietas, ya había terminado medio plato cuando se dio cuenta de que faltaba alguien en la mesa.

_**\- ¿Oh? Oye papá, ¿Dónde está mamá? **_

_**-Jeje. Por fin. **_Tranquilamente dio vuelta a una página del periódico._** -Empezaba a creer que no te ibas a dar cuenta. Sé que te dijimos que ya tienes edad para quedarte despierta hasta tarde, pero tampoco debes abusar, cariño.**_

_**\- Papá, no cambies el tema. Mamá se perderá el desayuno.**_

_**-No te preocupes por ella. **_Dejó el periódico a un lado sobre la mesa y comenzó a tomar café. _**-Tu madre desayunó muy temprano y se fue a atender asuntos del Festival.**_

_**\- ¿Qué? Pero le prometí que este año le ayudaría, ¿por qué no me despertaron más temprano?**_

_**-Eso intentamos Flurry, pero te veías tan tierna enterrada entre tantos comics que no tuvimos el corazón para hacerlo.**_

_**\- ¡Papá! Ya deja de tratarme como a una bebé. **_Hizo un puchero.

_**-Si fueras una bebé no te habría dejado dormirte tan tarde. Además, tu mamá se ha encargado de estás tareas cada año. **_Toma otro sorbo de café. _**-No tienes de que preocuparte.**_

_**-Pero este año es diferente. **_Flurry se paró de su asiento y adoptó una pose de profesora como si fuera a dar una clase. Algo que sin duda aprendió de la tía Sparkle. Y así comenzó a exponer. _**-Cada Festival de Celebración de Verano, la Princesa Celestia levanta el sol para el día más largo de la temporada…**_

_**-Como lo hace todos los días. **_Interrumpió juguetonamente la explicación de la niña.

_**-Papá, no me interrumpas.**_

_**-Jiji. Lo siento, lo siento. Continúa.**_

_**-…ejem, como decía, cada año la Princesa elige un pueblo diferente de Equestria para llevar a cabo esta elevación especial del sol y este año el Imperio de Cristal será su anfitrión. ¿Lo entiendes? ¡Será la primera vez desde que Imperio regresó del exilió del Rey Sombra! Esto es muy, muy, muy importante, papá. Y por eso mamá necesita de nuestro apoyo, no entiendo cómo es que estás tan tranquilo.**_

_**-Oh, eso es porque nosotros ya tenemos una tarea, cariñito. **_Shining da un último sorbo a su bebida y se para de inmediato de la mesa. _**-Y en vista de que lo comprendes tan bien, es hora de ponernos en marcha o llegaremos tarde a la estación.**_

_**\- ¿La estación?**_

_**-Así es. La supervisora del Festival, enviada por la Princesa Celestia, llegará en el tren de las 10:30. Y nuestra tarea es estar ahí para recibirla apropiadamente. Así que, ve a arreglarte princesa Flurry Heart.**_

_**-Recoger a una supervisora no es lo que tenía en mente cuando prometí ayudar con los preparativos del festival. **_Dijo con decepción, pues la idea de Flurry era ayudar a ver que adornaran las calles con luces para la noche, degustar la comida o escuchar a los músicos, cosa que curiosamente serían parte del trabajo de la supervisora.

Lo bueno es que su padre sabía exactamente cómo animarla. _**\- ¿Mencioné que la supervisora es tu tía favorita?**_

_**\- ¡¿La tía Twily vendrá a nuestro festival este año?! **_Dijo con emoción. _**\- ¡Eso me lo hubieras dicho antes! **_Se fue volando a su cuarto para terminar de arreglarse y salir de inmediato rumbo a la estación junto a su padre.

En el camino, y escoltados por unos guardias seguían platicando con normalidad.

_**-Me pregunto si también vendrá Linterna Verde. **_Dijo Flurry. _**¿Crees que él pudiera hacer que sus compañeros autografíen mis comics?**_

_**\- ¿Hablas de Spike y la Liga de la Justicia? **_Contestó Shining._** -No estoy seguro. Los miembros de la Liga siempre están muy ocupados protegiendo Equestria. **_

_**-Lo sé… **_Dijo desanimada.

_**\- Pero supongo que no pierdes nada al preguntarle, si es que viene. **_Dijo tratando de animarla, pero muy el fondo Shining empezaba a sentir celos de los héroes, metaponis y otras criaturas con superpoderes que se unían a la Liga, pues poco a poco hacían que los soldados y guardias se vieran cada vez más inútiles, sobre todo cuando llegaban amenazas realmente grandes a Equestria.

Los superhéroes se habían vuelto tan populares en estos tiempos, que los nuevos comics se basaban en ellos. Héroes de fantasía hechos realidad hacían que las historietas se vendieran como pan caliente entre los fans de los comics. Y Shining lo vivía en carne propia pues Flurry Heart era super fanática de la Liga de la Justicia Pony y sus aventuras. En la mañana cuando mencionó que él y Cadence hallaron a su hija enterrada en una montaña de comics, no era en sentido figurado, lo dijo literalmente.

Al llegar a la estación, el tren también iba arribando, justo a tiempo a la hora programada. En cuestión de unos minutos, la Princesa de la Amistad ya bajaba del vagón de pasajeros.

_**\- ¡Tía Twily, tía Twily, aquí! **_

Al escuchar la voz de su sobrina, Twilight Sparkle corrió a su encuentro felizmente envolviendo a la joven alicornio en un fuerte abrazo. _**-¡Flurry Heart! Aw, cuanto has crecido. Te he extrañado tanto, querida sobrina.**_

_**-Qué bueno que vinieras… y ¿de casualidad no viene contigo Lint… digo Spike?**_

_**\- ¿Alguien dijo mi nombre? **_Desde atrás, una montaña de equipaje venía siguiendo a Twilight. Quién lo cargaba era nada menos que el dragón púrpura, que había crecido un poco con el pasar de los años. Spike ahora podía ver cara a cara a cualquier pony adulto. _**-Hola Shining Armor, hola Flurry Heart.**_

Flurry se mostró sobreexcitada al ver que uno de sus héroes en verdad había asistido, pero no pudo proporcionar palabra alguna por la emoción. Shining devolvió el saludo del dragón.

_**-Sé bienvenido, Spike. **_Al ver a Spike cargando tantas maletas, el príncipe de cristal intuyó. _**\- ¿Acaso tus amigas vienen con ustedes, Twi?**_

_**-No, claro que no. **_Le aseguró Twilight. _**-Ellas están ocupadas con los preparativos del festival en Ponyville… aunque quisiera que fueran ellas las que hubieran venido… **_Mencionó esto último con un tono inconforme.

_**-Ejem… lamento que mi presencia sea una molestia para su majestad. **_Dijo una pony de color lila que al parecer venía acompañando a Twilight y Spike. Su melena venía en dos franjas de colores, lavanda y blanco, y a pesar de que mostraba una actitud presuntuosa, era una yegua muy hermosa.

Antes de que algúnpony dijera algo, Spike intervino. _**-Oh, déjenme presentarles a nuestra amiga: Diamond Tiara…**_

Después de intercambiar saludos y presentaciones, los guardias se llevaron el equipaje consigo y el grupo se movió en silencio de regreso al palacio. Shining Armor no sabía la razón, pero el ambiente se sentía muy tenso con la presencia de esta nueva yegua. Tuvo que ser Flurry quién rompiera el hielo con una inocente pregunta.

_**-Entonces… ¿eres la pony especial de Spike o qué?**_

Los hermanos Sparkle y el dragón se sobresaltaron ante esto sin saber cómo o qué responder. Sin embargo, Diamond le sonrió a la pequeña y dijo serenamente. _**-Vaya, eres una niña muy simpática Flurry Heart y cierto dragón me dijo que te gustan mucho los comics… **_Se acercó a una de las maletas que llevaban los guardias y sacó un sobre envuelto hecho de plástico cuyo contenido era más que evidente. _**-Creí que esto te gustaría.**_

_**-Oh cielos, oh cielos. ¿Ese es el Amazing Detective #27? ¡Es de los más raros que existen! ¿Cómo lo conseguiste?**_

_**-Tengo algunas influencias.**_

_**-Gracias señorita Tiara.**_

_**-Puedes llamarme Diamond, pequeña.**_

_**-Jeje. Me alegra que se lleven bien. **_Expresó Spike.

Mientras, Twilight y Shining venían murmurando aparte. _**\- ¿Entonces es verdad, Twi? ¿Esta chica y Spike están saliendo?**_

_**-Algo por el estilo.**_

_**-Solo espero que no sea una aprovechada que busca hacerse fama por juntarse con un héroe como Spike.**_

_**-Créeme hermano, ojalá y fuera eso. Por cierto, Shining, Spike necesita hablar con Cadence y contigo. **_

_**\- ¿Con nosotros? ¿Sobre qué?**_

_**-Temo que por un asunto de la Liga…**_

Mas tarde, Shining mandaría a un guardia pegaso a buscar a Cadence ya que un asunto de la Liga de la Justicia Pony era una cuestión prioritaria. Cuando llegaron al palacio, la Princesa de Cristal también iba llegando al lugar. Twilight cumpliría su deber como supervisora del Festival y se llevó consigo a Flurry Heart para que Spike pudiera hablar con ambos regentes del imperio. Y por alguna razón Diamond Tiara también debía estar presente.

Ya en un salón aparte, Spike tomó su anillo y se vistió con el traje cósmico de la Corporación Linterna Verde dando a entender que el asunto era algo serio.

Shining fue directo al punto. _**-Muy bien, Spike, ¿qué nos amenaza esta vez? **_

El joven Linterna dejó que su compañera pony les diera la explicación. _**-Ok, hace unos días fue robado un cristal experimental que la Princesa Celestia mandó crear hace unos años.**_

_**\- ¿Qué clase de cristal? **_Cuestionó el unicornio.

_**-Se llama: "El Cristal Solar". **_Contestó Diamond Tiara.

_**-Ahora recuerdo que la tía Celestia mencionó una vez ese cristal. **_Intervino Cadence. _**-Se supone que emula sus poderes para levantar y descender el sol. ¿Pero cómo es que tú sabes sobre eso Diamond Tiara?**_

Tiara _**-La Princesa encargó el proyecto al genio científico, Doctor Hooves. Yo soy la asistente del Doctor.**_

Shining _**\- ¿Por qué la princesa mandó hacer un artefacto así?**_

Cadence _**\- ¿Recuerdas hace tiempo cuando The Dash se enfrentó a su contraparte maligna que era capaz de eliminar alicornios?**_

Shining _**-Si, lo recuerdo.**_

Cadence_** -Desde aquel entonces mis tías han temido por el momento en que ya no puedan fungir sus funciones, cuando ellas... falten... Y entonces ¿qué pasaría con Equestria? ¿quién traería el día y la noche al reino? **_

Tiara _**-Fue cuando la Princesa Celestia le pidió al Doc crear un objeto que les permitiera a los ponis unicornios hacerse cargo de controlar el sol.**_

Shining _**-Entiendo, y precisamente ese cristal fue robado ¿y creen que se encuentra aquí?**_

Tiara _**-Así es, el cristal se encuentra en etapa experimental. Es decir que es solo un prototipo y por ahora lo único que hace es acumular la magia solar en grandes cantidades. Como una batería que tiene que ser cargada y el mejor momento para hacerlo será…**_

Shining _**-… durante el Festival del Celebración de Verano. Cuando la Princesa eleve el sol.**_

Tiara _**-Correcto, seguramente pretenden cargar el Cristal Solar desde un lugar del Imperio para después usarlo como fuente de magia, pero el verdadero problema es que el cristal es muy inestable todavía, no sabemos qué consecuencias podría haber si intentaran cargarlo. **_

Linterna por fin tomó la palabra. _**-Tiara y yo nos conocemos desde hace tiempo y por eso pidió mi ayuda siendo yo miembro de la Liga, con la aprobación de las Princesas, claro. Ella es la única que sabrá cómo contener el poder del cristal si se sale de control, por eso Twilight y yo la trajimos con nosotros.**_

Cadence _**\- ¿Qué hay del Doctor Hooves? ¿No está mejor capacitado para eso? Se supone que él creó el cristal.**_

Tiara _**-El Doc fue atacado durante el atraco, se encuentra en el hospital, recuperándose.**_

Shining _**-Bueno, entonces mandaré guardias y vigilancia extra para que estén atentos a cualquier actividad sospechosa en las calles y sobre todo buscar el dichoso Cristal Solar.**_

Spike _**-No necesitas molestarte Shining Armor, ya hay varios miembros de la Liga en camino e inclusive unos ya están de incógnito buscando en cada rincón del Imperio. **_

Shining _**\- ¿Pero entonces para qué nos avisaron?**_

Spike _**-Precisamente para que estén al tanto de lo que ocurre.**_

Shining _**\- ¿Quieres decir que solo nos están advirtiendo para que no intervengamos? Me parece un insulto.**_

Cadence _**-Shining, será mejor que dejemos a la Liga encargarse de este asunto.**_

Shining _**-Pero el Imperio es mi hogar, ¿dices que no puedo hacerme cargo de una amenaza en potencia en mi propio hogar?**_

Cadence _**-No, no quise decir eso.**_

Shining _**\- ¿Entonces qué quisiste decir?**_

La discusión siguió durante un buen rato. Y poco después, los guardias vieron al príncipe salir bastante molesto e indignado del salón privado.

Shining _**-Ya verán, les demostraré que puedo proteger mi ciudad por mi cuenta.**_

Esa misma noche…

* * *

**Imperio del Cristal – Plaza del Gran y Honorable Spike. 12:16 am.**

...dos solitarias figuras se movían ágilmente entre las calles de la ciudad cristalina, pero sus intenciones distaban mucho de ser amigables. Ambos llevaban una capucha la cual esconde sus rostros y alas en la oscuridad, después de todo les es difícil pasar desapercibido a un par de dragones, y sobre todo a uno con una cicatriz a la mitad del rostro. Es eso por lo que prefieren trabajar de noche, lo cual es perfecto para un codicioso ladrón, cómo es Scarface, y su compañero, Wesker, quienes buscan cerrar un trato con un cliente del bajo mundo a quién verían pasada la media noche.

_**-Muy bien. Este debe ser el lugar de intercambio, callejón sur frente a la estatua del Gran y Honorable Spike. **_

_**\- ¿Qué rayos, Wesker? Esa estatua es solo un bebé dragón. ¿Cómo puede ser un héroe? **_

Wesker da un vistazo a los alrededores asegurándose de que ningúnpony se percate de su presencia. Mientras Scarface continúa viendo la estatua.

_**-Por fin llegan. **_Dijo una voz a sus espaldas._** -Odio que me hagan esperar. **_El extraño hizo levitar, con la magia de su cuerno, un reloj de bolsillo cerca de su rostro.

Nuestro par de ladrones reptilianos dieron un pequeño sobresalto. Pero Scarface fingió despreocupación para no dejarse amedrentar. Aún si era un vulgar ladrón tenía su orgullo de dragón. _**-No es nuestra culpa. Hay más vigilancia de la que nos hablaste. Además, son solo 15 minutos de la hora acordada.**_

_**-16 minutos de hecho. **_El corcel volvió a mirar su reloj._** -Pero como sea. Espero traigan el paquete.**_

_**-Eso depende. ¿Tienes nuestro pago?**_

El unicornio arrojó una bolsa repleta de joyas a los pies de los vendedores ilícitos. Algunas cayeron al piso. Scarface tomó una y la se la llevó al hocico para masticarla comprobando que no fuera falsa. Sus ojos brillaban con alegría y luego Wesker presentó un pequeño cofre que depositó en el suelo.

_**-Confío que será más que suficiente por el servicio y las molestias. **_Dijo el unicornio mientras tomaba la mercancía con el aura de su magia. Abrió la caja y tomó el contenido con el casco, se trataba de una esfera de cristal formada por varios fragmentos que figuraban varios colores separados por cortes. El Cristal Solar sin duda.

_**-Una joya exquisita, ¿cierto? **_Mencionó Scarface. _**-Presúmela con tus amigos, pero sé discreto si no quieres ser arrestado por tener mercancía robada. **_

_**-Eso no me preocupa. Además ¿por qué presumir una batería cuando lo que cuenta es el juguete?**_

_**\- ¿Eh? ¿Eso qué significa? **_Preguntó Wesker y Scarface objetó.

_**-Olvídalo, socio. Es mejor no saberlo. Bueno pony, eso concluye nuestros negocios, así que…**_

_**-Esperen, señores. Admito que estoy muy complacido por los resultados de su trabajo, gracias. ¿No les interesaría trabajar conmigo? Sus habilidades me serían de mucha ayuda.**_

_**-Nosotros trabajamos solos y sin rendirle cuentas a nadie.**_

_**-Ni siquiera al Señor Dragón.**_

Contestaron y luego añadieron.

_**-Tenemos nuestras propias reglas y la #1 es no relacionarnos personalmente con los clientes o sus asuntos. **_

_**-Por eso ni siquiera pedimos tu nombre cuando nos contrataste, pony. Así, si nos atrapan, no tendremos que mentir a las autoridades cuando pregunten quién nos contrata.**_

_**-Je je. **_Rio el pony._** -Ya veo. Una política práctica y beneficiosa para ambas partes. Sin embargo, solo sería un trabajo temporal, y su recompensa sería cuadruplicada a su pago inicial. Tampoco tendrán que preocuparse por revelar mi identidad ya que ustedes nunca sabrán mi verdadero nombre. ¿Qué me dicen?**_

Scarface miró con desconfianza y extrañeza a su comprador. Hasta ese momento ni le prestaba atención a su aspecto, pero ahora que lo veía bien, era obvio que su misterioso cliente estaba disfrazado, pues llevaba lo que parecía una máscara de carnaval pintada con una caricaturesca sonrisa, que lo hacía verse un poco infantil. Aunque, la propuesta era tentadora.

_**-Oh, y si no vas a decirnos tu verdadero nombre, ¿cómo deberíamos llamarte? ¿Socio? Lo siento, así llamo a mi compañero y solo a él. No esperes que te llamemos Jefe. **_Dijo con ironía y escepticismo.

_**-Jeje. Pueden llamarme… El Juguetero.**_

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

**En ocasiones dejo algunas notas al final de los capítulos para describir detalles interesantes que usé. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión quisiera ver quienes se dan cuanta de los Easter Eggs que puse en este capítulo. Déjenlo en los comentarios. **


	2. 2- Que empiece el Juego

**2.- Que empiece el Juego**

Imperio de Cristal – Víspera de la Celebración del Verano. 5:30 am.

Todos los ponis de Cristal se encontraban felices riendo y celebrando. Algunos brindaban con cidra, mientras otros entonaban y tocaban música alegre para mantener el ánimo. Otros más hacían fila para saludar y tomarse fotos con El Gran y Honorable Spike, Valiente y Glorioso Linterna Verde. No faltaba mucho para el clímax del Festival, el momento en que la Princesa Celestia elevaría el sol.

Desde una esquina cercana, una yegua observaba cada movimiento del festival atenta a alguna anomalía. _**-Aquí nada. **_Dijo discretamente por el comunicador escondido en su melena. _**\- ¿Tu ves algo sospechoso desde allá, Silver?**_

En el techo de una de las torretas más altas del palacio, Silver Wing, la fiel compañera enmascarada de Batmare vigilaba todo con vista panorámica. _**-Nada aún. Quizá no se presenten después de todo.**_

_**-No te confíes, novata. **_En lo alto de otro edificio se encontraba nada menos que Flecha, como segundo ojo vigilante. _**-Es obvio que quieren pasar desapercibidos hasta el evento principal. Será su única oportunidad de cargar el cristal.**_

_**\- ¿Podrías dejar de llamarme "novata"? Ya llevamos trabajando juntos bastante tiempo. **_Se quejó Silver.

_**\- Y todavía sigues cometiendo errores de principiante. No-va-ta. **_Respondió Flecha haciendo énfasis al nombrarla.

_**-Basta, por favor. **_Dijo la compañera de Flecha, El Canario. _**-No me perdí el festival en Ponyville con mi bebé, para oírte pelear con las adolescentes. Espero que no vayas a tratar así a Lancie cuando tenga la edad de las chicas.**_

_**-Prometimos no hablar de la familia mientras estamos en servicio ¿recuerdas? **_Flecha y Canario, Blue Blood y Rarity Belle, seguían siendo un dúo dinámico, pero ahora eran más cercanos, mucho más cercanos. Ambos eran padres de una pequeña unicornio a la que nombraron Lancie Belle. Acordaron darle el apellido de Rarity para que no relacionaran a la potranca con la familia real y así evitarse muchas molestias.

_**-Saben, me estoy acostumbrando a las tontas cursilerías de ponis. ¡Y ESO ME ENFERMA! **_ Se quejó otra voz comunicándose desde otro punto todavía más alto que los vigilantes, pues sobrevolaba el cielo. Se trataba de un dragón rojo que se mantenía oculto por medio de un hechizo.

"_Mantente tranquilo Garble" _Le dijo otra voz que sólo el mismo dragón escuchaba.

_**\- ¡No! Tú mantente tranquilo, anciano. Que no pedí tu opinión.**_

"_¿Quieres que me vaya? Está bien. Espera. No puedo. Jejeje". _

_**\- ¡Esa broma dejó de ser graciosa hace años, Starswirl!**_ Se gritó a sí mismo el lagarto. Él y el mago Starswilr se encontraba en una extraña relación simbiótica compartiendo un solo cuerpo. Esto ocurrió después de un incidente con un conjuro incompleto que Starswirl usó para salvar la vida de Garble. En ese estado podían combinar la magia del poderoso hechicero con las habilidades flameantes del dragón. Se habían unido a la Liga con el fin de sobrellevar su nuevo estado o encontrar un modo de separarse de nuevo. Cómo sea, ahora eran conocidos como Magic Storm.

_**-Magic Storm está hablando solo de nuevo. Y dicen que yo estoy chiflada.**_ Comunicó alguien más desde dentro del palacio. Era la heredera de los poderes del caos, Princess of Chaos, quién se mantenía escondida en forma de mueble para no llamar la atención, aunque era un mueble rosado que resaltaba del resto.

_**-Según mis registros, te han llamado "loca", "especial", "extravagante", "delirante". Pero curiosamente nunca "chiflada", Chaos. **_Esta vez se trataba de una chica con partes metálicas que se ocultaba a plena vista en la calle como anuncio publicitario de una juguetería.

Y al lado de ella una de pegaso que fingía admirar el supuesto juguete publicitario. _**-Aburrido, Sweetie Borg. Por cierto, Diamond Tiara, ¿por qué te presentaste tú como la asistente del Doctor? Sweetie está más calificada para ese trabajo y si algo sale mal, ella es quién puede evitar un desastre si el cristal se sale de control.**_

_**-Precisamente por eso. **_Le respondió Tiara por el comunicador. _**-Si piensan que soy yo la que puede estabilizarlo, estarán atentos a lo que yo haga para mantenerme lejos del Cristal Solar. Y eso dejará el campo libre para Sweetie Borg.**_

_**-Oh, entonces eres un señuelo. **_Señaló Scootaloo._** -Y yo que pensé que solo lo hacías para estar cerca de Spike durante el Festival. **_

_**-N-no te metas en lo que no te importa, Tontaloo. **_Tartamudeó Diamond.-_**Solo prepárate para transformarte en Marvel si es necesario.**_

Flecha _**-Siempre tomas riesgos innecesarios, niña.**_

Canario _**-Mira quién lo dice… Pero hablando seriamente, es cierto, Diamond Tiara. Te expones demasiado al convertirte en el blanco de quién haya robado el cristal.**_

_**-Vamos, están hablando como si ella no se pudiera defender. **_Intercedió Spike alegremente. _**-Además si algo llegara a suceder, yo la protegeré. **_

Diamond desvió la mirada con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas. _**-Ca-cállate, Escamas. **_Luego recuperó la serenidad. _**\- ¿Alguien sabe algo de Dash?**_

Scoot _**-No debe tardar en llegar.**_

Tiara _**-Ok. **_Luego de improviso, unos guardias armados se acercan a ella con semblante serio._** -Tengo compañía. Cambio y fuera.**_

Soldado de Cristal _**-Señorita Tiara, el príncipe Armor nos ha ordenado que la escoltemos el resto de la velada…**_

Flash Sentry _**-Esperemos no sea una molestia.**_

Tiara _**-Claro que no, caballeros. **_Pero pensó. _"Ese entrometido de Shining Armor, se le dijo que no interfiriera. Aunque pensándolo bien, esto ayuda a mi papel como señuelo. Solo espero que ninguno de estos ponis salga lastimado"._

Desde el balcón principal del palacio, la familia real, Shining Armor, Cadence, Twilight y Flurry Heart veían a la multitud de ponis esperando por el evento principal. Shining de reojo observo como sus soldados más confiables estaban al lado de la supuesta asistente del Doctor Whooves. Sus órdenes eran escotar a la yegua y protegerla si ocurría algún incidente relacionado con el Cristal Solar.

Varias de sus tropas se encontraban esparcidas en lugares estratégicos del Imperio para cualquier contrariedad. Y al ver todo bajo control Shining no pudo ocultar un semblante de satisfacción. _**-Soy perfectamente capaz de proteger mi hogar… se los demostraré a esos "héroes".**_

Cadence _**\- ¿Uh? ¿Dijiste algo, cielo?**_

_**-Nada, cariño. Solo pensando en voz alta.**_

_**-Bueno, parece que todo está listo para el espectáculo. **_Apareció desde atrás la Princesa Celestia, acompañada por su hermana.

_**-Ya casi es hora, querida hermana. **_Dijo Luna mientras observaba el gran reloj en el mismo balcón colocado especialmente para esa ocasión. El reloj se encontraba empotrado en un altar que adornaría y daría énfasis al momento que Luna se elevara un poco para después hacer descender la luna, al mismo tiempo que Celestia ascendía con el Sol dándole la espalda. El vistoso adorno haría lucir el amanecer como un espectáculo esplendoroso.

_**-Vaya. **_Dijo Twilight. _**-Este adorno luce más grande que otros años, ¿no creen?**_

_**-Eso es porque lo mandamos rehacer para este día. **_Respondió Flurry. _**-Ya lo verás tía Twi. Cuando la luz del sol pase a través del adorno, relucirán mil colores por todo el Imperio.**_

Twilight _**-Oh, ¿fue idea tuya, Flurry?**_

Flurry _**-Jeje. Bueno, no me puedo llevar todo el crédito. Saqué la idea de la portada de uno de mis comics. Y nos asesoró un experto…**_

Twiligh _**\- ¿Un experto?**_

Cadence_**-Si, él hizo el diseño y a mis tías les encanto. Claro que nos preocupaba su traslado por lo grande que es, pero el señor Flim nos aseguró que no tendría ningún problema y vaya que cumplió.**_

Twilight torció el gesto con desconfianza. _**\- ¿Flim? ¿De los hermanos Flim y Flam?**_

_**\- ¿El señor Flim tiene un hermano? **_Preguntó inocente Flurry. _**-Eso no lo sabía.**_

_**-Ya no lo tiene. **_Dijo Celestia con pesar. _**-Hace unos años, el hermano de Flim fue asesinado por La Flecha… **_

Flurry _**\- ¿Asesinado? Pero en los comics Flecha tiene la regla de no matar…**_

Shining _**-No todo lo que viene en los comics se basa totalmente en la realidad, Flurry. **_

Cadence _**-Al principio de su carrera como vigilante, Flecha cometió muchos ponicidios de altos funcionarios, comerciantes y nobles, en nombre de la justicia.**_

Flurry no pudo ocultar su decepción, no porque dudara de lo que los mayores le decían, sino porque Flecha era uno de sus héroes favoritos precisamente por su convicción de evitar matar a los malos, bueno, por lo menos así era en las historietas. Pensar que, al principio, el verdadero Flecha era un asesino, la desilusionaba.

_**-No quiero justificarlo. **_Continuó la Princesa Celestia._** -Pero cada una de esas muertes fueron ponis que abusaron de su cargo para cometer crímenes abominables. Según las evidencias que se obtuvieron, Flam era uno de los peores contrabandistas y estafadores del reino. **_

Twilight _**\- ¿Y qué hay de Flim? Hasta donde recuerdo, esos hermanos estaban siempre juntos en sus estafas.**_

Luna _**-Las estafas que realizaron juntos nunca fueron muy grandes, ni dañaron la vida de nadie. Pero los nuevos negocios que pretendía hacer Flam, fueron precisamente la razón por la que se separaron. Muchos perdieron sus hogares y ahorros de sus vidas debido a las nuevas tretas que hizo Flam por cuenta propia, para él obtener jugosas ganancias. Por eso se convirtió en blanco de Flecha. **_

Celestia _**-Por su parte, Flim llevó a cabo transacciones legales y seguras. Desde la muerte de su hermano, ha hecho generosas donaciones a ponis necesitados para resarcir el daño que causó Flam. **_

Flurry _**– Parece que sabes mucho de eso, abuela Celestia.**_

Celestia suspiró y acarició la cabeza de la pequeña. _**-Pase mucho tiempo investigando a las víctimas de Flecha, para estar segura que no estuviera asesinando inocentes… pero todos y cada uno resultaron ser verdaderos criminales…**_

_**\- ¿Y eso no es un consuelo, abuela?**_

Shining llamó la atención de su hija para decirle seriamente. _**-La muerte de un pony no es algo para celebrar, Flurry. Criminal o no, toda vida es sagrada y ningún pony tiene derecho a arrebatarla. **_

Twilight _**-Oigan, mejor dejemos esta conversación para más tarde. Recuerden que hoy es un día de celebración.**_

Celestia _**-Twilight tiene razón. Además, casi es hora de nuestra parte ¿estás lista, hermana?**_

Luna _**-Tú sabes que sí.**_

Celestia y Luna subieron a la plataforma mientras la Princesa de Cristal llamaba la atención de sus súbitos a gran voz desde el balcón.

_**-Ponis del Imperio de Cristal. Demos la bienvenida a la temporada de verano de este año, en el día más largo y para traerlo, hoy nuestras princesas nos honran con su presencia. Con ustedes nuestras gobernantes: Las Hermanas Reales, las Princesas Luna y Celestia.**_

_**\- ¡Bravo! ¡Viva! ¡Hurra! **_Gritaban y ovacionaban todos los ponis. Pero distraídos por eso, no se percataron de que algo se movía por el suelo. Solo algunos se dieron cuenta de unos pequeños juguetes moviéndose por las calles.

Sweetie Borg _**-Scoot, ¿ves lo mismo que yo?**_

Scootaloo _**-Parecen unos cochecitos de cuerda…**_

Tiara _**-También hay por este lado.**_

Al tiempo, Luna agitó sus alas para elevarse e iniciar el descenso de su astro con su magia. A continuación, Celestia comenzaba a levitar haciendo brillar su cuerno y trayendo el sol en un hermoso amanecer.

Al cabo de unos segundos, los juguetitos rodantes se desensamblaron uno tras otro de manera coordinada y luego cada uno disparó un pequeño cohete lanzado de manera vertical hacia el cielo. Formaron unos fuegos artificiales tenues que hacían lucir más el amanecer de la Princesa. Todos estaban maravillados por el espectáculo.

Silver _**-Parece que es parte de la función.**_

Flecha _**-Mm… quizá…**_

En el balcón, la familia real también disfrutaba de la fiesta de luces adornando el ambiente.

Flurry _**\- ¡Guau!**_

Cadence _**\- ¡Qué hermoso!**_

Twilight _**-Es cierto.**_

Sin embargo, nadie se dio cuenta de que no todos los pequeños carritos apuntaban al cielo. Dos de ellos se inclinaron para cambiar la trayectoria de sus disparos. Pero no eran cohetes, sino unos proyectiles con agujas que furtivamente les dieron a la Princesa Celestia y a Twilight Sparkle, éstas apenas sintieron un pinchazo en el cuello, pero inmediatamente después se marearon, Celestia perdió el equilibrio de su vuelo, su vista se nubló y finalmente se desplomó sobre la misma plataforma. Twilight también perdió el sentido y se desmayó.

_**\- ¡Celestia! **_El grito de Luna hizo que todos regresaran su vista al balcón en donde la Princesa del sol se encontraba tirada en el suelo.

_**\- ¡Tía Twily! **_Secundó un segundo grito de parte de Flurry Heart.

Entre murmullos, confusión y miradas de miedo, varias tropas de cristal, así como algunos miembros de la Liga de la Justicia se trasladaron de inmediato al balcón. La confusión fue aprovechada por Diamond Tiara para escabullirse de sus guardaespaldas y comenzar a moverse por su cuenta.

Los primeros en llegar al castillo fueron dos guardias pegaso, así como Silver Wing y el dragón Linterna Verde.

Cadence _**–Pero, ¡¿qué les sucedió?!**_

Luna sostenía la cabeza de Celestia _**-No lo sé, solo se desplomaron de repente. **_

Linterna hizo un escaneo rápido al cuerpo de Twilight y Celestia con su anillo y detectó el pequeño dardo en el cuello de ambas. Los hizo levitar de frente y declaró. _**-Alguien las atacó con alguna clase de dardo tranquilizante…**_

Shining Armor al escuchar esto rápidamente tomó medidas preventivas liberando un escudo mágico alrededor del balcón y dando órdenes sus soldados. _**\- ¡Lleven a las yeguas de la familia real dentro del castillo y asegúrenlas!**_

_**\- ¡Si Señor! **_Respondieron los soldados.

Pero antes de que alguien moviera un casco, empezaron a escuchar un extraño ruido proveniente del altar, que al igual que los cochecitos se empezó a desensamblar en una parte del piso. Con el sonido de engranajes se formó una plataforma de la que emergió dramáticamente un pony enmascarado desde adentro del ostentoso adorno.

_**-Es hora de que comience el juego… **_Dijo el extraño.

Shining _**\- ¿Quién eres tú?**_

_**-Yo soy El Juguetero. **_Proclamó.

Linterna, con rabia contenida amenazó con su anillo al sospechoso sujeto y lo encerró en una burbuja de energía esmeralda. _**\- ¿Eres tú quién hizo esto? Será mejor que te prepares para…**_

Juguetero _**-Si yo fuera tú, escucharía antes de actuar, Linterna. Seré breve, sus princesas han sido intoxicadas con un poderoso veneno. El juego consiste en que encuentren el antídoto.**_

Shining _**-No sé qué clase de demente seas, pero más te vale que…**_

El Juguetero ignoró las amenazas y siguió explicando las reglas de su juego. _**-Existen dos antídotos ocultos en la ciudad, uno específico para cada princesa. Pueden matarme si así lo desean, pero pongan atención, aunque obtengan los antídotos, no sabrán cuál tienen que administrar a cada una de sus majestades SIN MI AYUDA.**_

Luna _**\- ¡¿Cómo te atreves, miserable?!**_

Juguetero _**-Pueden maldecirme todo lo que quieran o pueden empezar a buscar. **_Da un vistazo al reloj del altar. _**-Tic, toc. El tiempo se les agota. En menos de 15 minutos el veneno habrá cumplido con su cometido.**_

Todos los presentes en el balcón apenas podían resistir el impulso de pulverizar al Juguetero, sin embargo, Silver Wing fue la única en preservar la calma. _**\- ¿Cómo encontramos los antídotos?**_

Juguetero _**-Al fin, alguien dispuesta a jugar. Es sencillo. Están en las garras de mis dos socios dragones, encuéntrenlos a y ellos les darán los frascos con los antídotos. Seguramente ya están dejando el Imperio en estos momentos…**_

Silver se comunicó con los demás _**\- ¿Todos escucharon? Buscamos a un par de dragones prófugos.**_

* * *

Mientras tanto al sur de la ciudad…

Flecha _**-Canario y yo ya ubicamos a uno de los sospechosos. **_

Ambos trotaban en persecución de un dragón que corría por entre las calles rumbo a la estación de trenes. Este no volaba para no llamar tanto la atención, pero aún así sobresalía del resto de los habitantes del Imperio.

Wesker _**-Demonios. Hacía años que no usaba tanto mis patas para correr.**_

Canario y Flecha le seguían los talones.

_**-Esto es muy extraño, ¿no te parece? **_Mencionó Canario agitada. _**-Se estaban escondiendo muy bien ¿y ahora salen así de repente para un tonto juego de persecución?**_

_**-Cierto. **_Respondió Flecha. _**-Los dragones no suelen huir de esta manera. Esto me da muy mala espina…**_

Por otro lado, en otro de los límites del Imperio, el otro reptil salía tranquilamente por la parte oeste.

_**-Bien. Todo va de acuerdo al plan del Juguetero. Supongo que de un momento a otro se aparecerá uno de esos metaponis o vigilantes.**_

_**-Lamento decepcionarte. **_Alguien aterrizó de golpe a un par de metros. _**-Pero no soy un poni. ¿Uhm? ¿Scarface? ¿Eres tú?**_

_**-Ha pasado tiempo Garble. No, espera. Ahora tienes nombre de poni ¿no es así? Magic Storm.**_

Storm lo miró un momento con desdén y luego llamó su atención el frasco que Scarface llevaba en su garra. _**-Mira, viejo. Solo entrega la cosa esa y te dejo ir. ¿Qué dices, por los viejos tiempos?**_

_**-En los viejos tiempos ni siquiera hubieras preguntado. Solo me golpearías y lo tomarías por la fuerza. A menos claro que solo… **_Antes de que terminara su frase, Storm le lanzó una llamarada mágica que apenas y pudo esquivar. _**-… me estuvieras distrayendo para tomarme con la guardia baja. **_Scarface sonrió. _**-El viejo buen Garble.**_

Ambos dragones levantaron vuelo para iniciar una pelea en el aire. Entre zarpazos, coletazos y fuego quién empezó a ganar terreno fue el reptil rojo. Poco a poco Storm se acostumbraba al ritmo de la batalla, y con los consejos de Starswirl incluso comenzó a descifrar un patrón en los ataques de Scarface. Esquivar, bloquear y contratacar, Garble nunca lo admitiría, pero era útil tener en su cabeza a un sabio y observador unicornio. Y justo cuando preparaba su golpe final…

Scarface _**\- ¿No es esa la Princesa Ember agitando el trasero?**_

Magic Storm se distrajo y su oponente aprovechó para taclearlo y arrojarlo contra el suelo boca arriba. _**-Jajaja. No has cambiado nada. Sigues "fascinado" con Ember aun cuando ella ahora es el Señor Dragón. Patético.**_

Storm _**\- ¡Des-gra-cia-do! **_En un arrebato de furia le arroja una nueva ráfaga de aliento mágico que Scarface evita sin mayor problema en el aire.

_**-Volviste a fallar, tarado.**_

Garble sonrió _**\- ¿En serio?**_

Entonces la misma ráfaga brillante da un giro de 180° y le da al lagarto volador justo por la retaguardia. El impacto hace que suelte el frasco con el antídoto y Storm se apresura a atraparlo antes de que se derrame.

Lastimado, Scarface emprende la huida. _**-Maldito, esto no se quedará así… ya me las pagarás…**_

Y Storm solo lo vio alejarse sin hacer más.

"_Buen trabajo, compañero" _Felicitó Starswirl. _"Pero me sorprende que lo dejes escapar. Se ve que ese tal Scarface y tú tienen asuntos pendientes ¿Acaso eran amigos?"._

_**-Los dragones no tenemos amigos... Por lo menos en la época en la que conocí a Scarface, eso es lo que pensaba. Solo tengo una especie de deuda con él. Es todo. **_Miró el frasco._** -Además, tu princesa pony necesita esta cosa ¿no?**_

"_Parece que has aprendido a organizar tus prioridades. Me enorgulleces, Garble"_

_**-Si, sí. Solo guárdate tus halagos, anciano. Por cierto, si le dices a alguien sobre lo de Ember…**_

"_Tu secreto está a salvo en tu cabeza, ¿entiendes? Porque YO estoy atrapado en tu cabeza. Jajaja"_

_**-… … Tal vez debí dejar que Scarface me matara…**_

De vuelta en la ciudad, Wesker fue finalmente rodeado por los vigilantes y no quedaba de otra más que confrontarlos. _**-Bien pequeños ponis, respiren un poco de fuego.**_

Canario esquivaba las olas de fuego impulsándose con su bastón como si fuera una garrocha para saltar de un lado a otro. Mientras Flecha se protegió un instante con una pared mágica para después disparar una de sus flechas hechas de cristal, las cuales no se derretían por el calor de las llamas.

Wesker tenía brazos robustos y se defendió de los disparos como si fueran palillos de pan que además podía comer. _**-Esas flechas son deliciosas, ¿no tienes más?**_

Flecha _**-Al cliente lo que pida. **_Disparó más saetas, pero a diferencia de las primeras, éstas tenían un encantamiento de hielo y pronto dejaron detenido al dragón en un cubo de hielo.

Canario _**-Vaya, funcionó. **_

Pero en el instante en que ambos unicornios se acercaron para reclamar el antídoto, el cubo de hielo explotó en un centelleante impulso de fuego del que Wesker salió ileso. Tanto Flecha como Canario quedaron momentáneamente fuera de combate y el reptil aprovecharía la ocasión para contratacar. Sin embargo, algo llegó desde atrás y para cuando Wesker reaccionó, ya había azotado contra una pared. De lo único que podía estar seguro es que antes de recibir el impacto escuchó una voz que gritó: ¡SHAZAM!

Alicorn Marvel_** \- ¿Se encuentran bien, amigos?**_

Canario _**-Gracias, Marvel. Esa estuvo cerca.**_

Flecha _**-Demonios, caí como un novato.**_

Marvel _**-Descuida, no se lo diré a Silver… por un precio, claro. Jeje. Pero por ahora, ¡oye tú! **_Se dirigió a Wesker. _**-Será mejor que nos entregues el antídoto o tendré que ponerme ruda contigo.**_

Wesker se puso de pie levantando los brazos en señal de rendición. _**-Esta bien, esta bien. Me rindo, ustedes ganan.**_

Los tres héroes se miraron confundidos.

Canario _**-Vaya, eso fue sencillo.**_

Flecha _**-Demasiado sencillo si me preguntas. **_Tomó su arco y se armó apuntando a la cabeza del dragón._** \- ¿Qué pretendes, lagartija?**_

Wesker _**-No soy cómo otros dragones. No me gusta la violencia, prefiero un robo limpio sin ensuciarme las garras. Pelear es mi último recurso.**_

Canario _**-Y a pesar de eso, hace solo un minuto casi nos matas.**_

Wesker _**-Como dije: "último recurso". Y también soy lo suficientemente listo para saber que no podría vencer a tres miembros de la Liga por mi cuenta. Pero tampoco quiero ir a prisión, así que les propongo un trato. **_Muy despacio bajó los brazos y mostró el recipiente con el antídoto y lo depositó en el suelo._** -Voy a alejarme lentamente y me dejarán escapar, de lo contrario arrojaré una bola de fuego sobre esta botella y una de sus princesas se quedará sin antídoto. **_

El ambiente su puso algo tenso, al igual que al arco de Flecha. Ninguno se movió durante casi un minuto, entonces Wesker comenzó a caminar de espaldas paso por paso. A cierta distancia abrió sus alas y las agitó para elevarse. Ya a varios metros del suelo, justo cuando iba tomar la velocidad para retirarse…

_**-No hay trato, dragón.**_

Algo atacó a Wesker por la espalda, más precisamente las membranas de sus alas fueron rajadas por un filoso proyectil en forma de murciélago. No fue otra más que Batmare descendiendo furtivamente desde el techo de la estación. _**-Eso fue por lo que le hiciste al Doc.**_

_**\- ¡Maldita! **_Wesker iba cayendo, pero antes de impactar contra el suelo, lanzó una llamarada contra el antídoto. Afortunadamente cada disparo que intentó fue interceptado por una de las saetas congelantes de Flecha.

Luego arrojando sus batarang de gancho, Batmare también terminó por enredar a Wesker contra un poste. Canario acabó el trabajo con un salto acrobático y un golpe de su bastón de combate justo en la cabeza del dragón dejándolo inconsciente. Ya concluido el combate…

Canario _**-Lo de cotarle las alas fue innecesario Batmare.**_

Batmare _**-Él tenía la intención de disparar de todas maneras, mi única opción era que perdiera el equilibrio en el aire y perdiera puntería.**_

Marvel _**\- ¿Y cómo sabías que iba disparar, acaso puedes leer la mente?**_

Batmare _**-No. Pero el Doctor me platicó sobre una situación similar cuando descubrió a los ladrones entrando a su laboratorio. Prometieron no hacerle nada y terminó en el hospital. Este dragón no es de fiar.**_

Flecha _**-Cómo sea. Debemos llevar el antídoto de inmediato al palacio.**_

La Liga había obtenido los antídotos, pero el tiempo se agotaba y, aunque ellos no lo sabían, el juego estaba lejos de terminar…

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

**No recuerdo si lo había mencionado, pero esta historia se desarrolla en un universo diferente a la MrEs-pen o la del Flashpoint. Podríamos decir que es una tercera línea de tiempo que tiene características de ambas. Por ejemplo: Batmare (Diamond Tiara) posee un traje mejorado como en Flashpoint y un interés romántico con Linterna Verde (Spike), pero también tiene a su compañera Silver Wing de la Potra de la Noche;** **Blue Blood y Rarity son pareja y tienen una hija, pero Flecha no tiene un brazo artificial; Pinkie Pie heredó los poderes de Discord (se llama Princess of Chaos), pero Applejack no tuvo nada que ver en el proceso.**


	3. 3- AMAZO

**Por fin estoy de vuelta después de mucho de no tener ánimo para escribir. Tengo un mensaje del autor de la historia, MA 567; para "dant", quien dejó un comentario en un episodio anterior. Textualmente dice así:**

_Hola la verdad es que originalmente pensé que Twilight también obtuviera poderes, pero al final pensé que si hay más de un " Super " no hay tanta tensión en el aire, por ello en este universo solo existe un único héroe de este estilo_

**Bueno, ya sin más pretextos, ¡que siga la historia!**

* * *

**3.-A.M.A.Z.O.**

La ceremonia de elevación del Sol pasó de ser una celebración a un estado de emergencia en el que la Liga de la Justicia tuvo que intervenir, pues las princesas Twilight y Celestia habían sido envenenadas; plan orquestado por el Juguetero, un extraño pony enmascarado que se había vuelto el centro de atención en la ceremonia.

Silver Wing acababa de ser contactada por el equipo de Batmare, la Alicorn Marvel, Flecha y Canario. _**-Enterada Batmare. **_Y les comunicó a los que estaban en el balcón. _**-Ya tenemos uno de los antídotos, en seguida lo traerán.**_

_**-Magic Storm dice que también consiguió el otro. **_Señaló Spike que terminaba de hablar con el otro dragón por su propio comunicador.

_**-Se terminó, Juguetero. Parece que perdiste. **_Le dice Shining Armor al villano.

_**-Como si usted hubiera hecho algo al respecto, general Armor, claro, además de estar ahí parado. **_Contesta el Juguetero como si quisiera provocar al unicornio. _**-Aunque admito que estoy impresionado, pero supongo que no se esperaba menos de la famosa Liga de la Justicia. Sin embargo, el juego todavía no termina. Aún tienen que hacer que les diga cual antídoto administrar a cada princesa y no cuentan con mucho tiempo. **_Vuelve a mirar el reloj del altar._** -Así que ¿cómo me harán soltar la sopa? **_

Linterna truena los nudillos. _**-Parece que tendremos que usar la fuerza.**_

_**-Spike, no estarás pensando en torturarlo ¿verdad? **_

_**-Claro que no, solo tenemos que hacerle perder el conocimiento y la Princesa Luna podrá indagar en su subconsciente para obtener la información que necesitamos. **_

_**-Oh, esa no es una mala idea, pero me pregunto si podrás. **_Indica el Juguetero moviendo la cabeza de lado, burlándose.

Con un rápido movimiento de su brazo, Linterna materializa un puño esmeralda que pretende atacar la nuca del poni de manera sorpresiva. Para su desconcierto, el Juguetero se mueve sutilmente para eludir el golpe a traición haciendo medio giro de baile de salón.

Shining Armor lanza un rayo de su asta con la intención de paralizar al enmascarado con un hechizo. Pero el Juguetero se adelanta conjurando su propia magia de unicornio para defenderse. Los rayos de ambos chocan y se quedan forcejeando durante unos segundos. Spike y Silver aprovechan el momento para atacar de nuevo, pero el Juguetero detiene su rayo para después eludir el de Shining con una gracia y agilidad antinaturales, misma que usa para esquivar al dragón y a la yegua.

Luego el unicornio con máscara vuelve a activar su magia para paralizar a Silver Wing y lanzarla contra Linterna, arrojando a ambos héroes por el balcón. Spike logra alzar el vuelo en plena caída antes de estrellarse y carga a Silver de vuelta al sitio de la pelea.

_**-No me digan que eso es lo mejor que pueden hacer. **_De nuevo se burla el Juguetero.

_**-Este sujeto…**_

_**-… no es un pony común y corriente.**_

Piensan Linterna y Silver Wing en voz alta.

_**-Yo tampoco lo soy. **_Manifiesta alguien desde la puerta que da al castillo. Se trata de Sweetie Borg, quién ha convertido su pata mecánica derecha en una especie de cañón que lanza bolas de energía, y se encuentra apuntando directamente hacia el Juguetero. _**-Lo siento, tendremos que ser más rudos contigo.**_ Dispara su descarga causando una gran explosión en el altar. No había manera de que el Juguetero eludiera eso.

Linterna logró crear una burbuja protectora para él, Shining Armor y Silver Wing, evitando que sufrieran daño por el impacto. Pero el Príncipe reclamó en el acto. _**\- ¡¿En qué rayos pensaba esa loca?! ¡Pudo habernos matado!**_

_**-No creas. **_Respondió Spike. _**-Esta es una maniobra ensayada que Sweetie y yo hemos practicado y dominado. Claro que nunca la habíamos utilizado contra un solo unicornio, pero…**_

_**-Esperen. ¿Qué es eso?**_

Ante la sorpresa de los miembros de la Liga, el Juguetero también se defendió con una barrera en forma de burbuja.

Spike _**-No… no puede ser… ¿cómo hizo eso?**_

Shining _**-Vaya, su magia es más fuerte de lo que pensé…**_

Silver _**-No. No es eso. El ataque que Sweetie hizo se supone que lo ejecutó con una descarga antimagia. Ninguna barrera mágica podría bloquearlo. Por eso es una estrategia que solo ella y Linterna realizan en equipo. Porque la fuente de poder de Linterna no es mágica.**_

Spike _**-Eso significa… que lo que está usando no es magia…**_

_**-Mi turno. **_El juguetero hace desaparecer su burbuja y con la energía verde de su cuerno crea un guante de box que golpea directamente a Sweetie Borg y ésta sale despedida al interior del palacio.

Spike _**-Mas bien parece… el poder de un Anillo de Linterna.**_

* * *

Mientras tanto… en uno de los cuartos seguros dentro del castillo, las Princesas están siendo resguardadas. Luna intenta consolar a Flurry Heart mientras Cadence es quién supervisa a Celestia y Twilight, quienes reposan en camas y son revisadas por médicos del Imperio. El doctor principal examina detalladamente la sustancia que recuperó de los remanentes en los dardos.

La princesa de cristal pregunta por el estado de su cuñada y su tía. _**-Doctor Ivory. ¿Qué opina? **_

El doctor se encuentra muy pensativo viendo la sustancia en un tubo de ensayo. _**-Mm… no puedo asegurar nada sin un análisis completo, pero… creo que hemos sido engañados, su alteza…**_

_**\- ¿Qué quiere decir…?**_

_**-Quiero decir que esto no es veneno. Más bien parece un tranquilizante extrafuerte.**_

_**\- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Está diciendo que solo perdieron el conocimiento y ellas están dormidas?**_

_**-Eso es lo que parece. No veo síntomas de algún veneno o algo parecido. **_

_**-Si solo les hizo perder el conocimiento, entonces ¿cuál es el propósito del Juguetero?**_

_**-Mmhm, muy raro en verdad. **_Dice una voz desde la puerta de la entrada del cuarto, lo curioso es que se trata de la mismísima puerta la que habla. El picaporte se vuelve un rostro y se estira para formar un cuello y toda una cabellera de metal rosado.

_**-Princess of Chaos, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? **_Cuestionó Luna al reconocer de quién se trataba.

_**-Como dijeron que TODAS las PRINCESAS debían venir a este lugar por seguridad, supuse que yo también debería, ya saben, porque técnicamente yo también soy Princesa.**_

_**-Pero ¿no deberías estar ayudando a los de la Liga? **_Continuó preguntando Luna.

_**-Estoy ayudando, tontita, yo las protejo a ustedes. ¿Qué parte de "seguridad" no quedó clara?**_

Se escuchó un estallido proveniente del otro lado del palacio. Seguido a eso, Chaos recibe una llamada por su comunicador. _**-Atención a todos, necesitamos refuerzos en el balcón. Repito: NECESITAMOS REFUERZOS.**_

_**-Uh, uh. Eso sonó grave. **_Dijo Chaos.

_**-Chaos, por favor, mi esposo está allá. Ve a ayudarles, tú eres quizá la más poderosa de la Liga. **_Suplicó Cadence.

_**-Oki doki.**_

Así, la puerta regresó a su estado normal en un instante.

* * *

Princess of Chaos apareció cerca de la entrada al balcón solo para ver a Sweetie Borg estampada contra una de las paredes. Después de sacarla usando una palanca de metal le preguntó. _**\- ¿Estás bien, Sweetie? ¿Qué está pasando?**_

Con unos espasmos de fallas mecánicas, la cyborg le contesta mientras intenta repararse a sí misma. _**-Nuestro oponente no es un pony normal.**_

En el balcón, Spike comienza a disparar contra la barrera del Juguetero que ni se inmuta ante el ataque de Linterna. Shining Armor también usa su magia para apoyarlo, pero es igualmente inútil.

_**-Demonios, esto no está bien. **_Maldecía Shining. _**-Si no lo capturamos pronto, Twily y la Princesa Celestia…**_

_**-Ya no se preocupen por ellas. **_Intervino Chaos apareciendo junto Sweetie Borg por la puerta. _**-Los doctores dicen que este tipo es un mentirosillo y que Twilight y Celestia no fueron envenenadas.**_

_**-Vaya, así que ya lo descubrieron. **_Dice el Juguetero. _**-Pese a tu reputación, parece que eres una aguafiestas, Pinkie Pie.**_

_**-(Gasp) ¡¿Cómo sabes mi identidad secreta?! Digo… ¿Pinkie Pie? ¿Y esa quién es?**_

Todos rodaron los ojos con aire de condescendencia pues era bien sabido en toda Equestria la verdadera identidad de Princess of Chaos, aunque por alguna razón ella insistía en mantener la farsa.

Para ese momento, los demás miembros de la liga iban llegando al lugar rodeando al villano enmascarado. Los vigilantes, Flecha, Canario y Batmare llegaron por un lado reuniéndose con Silver Wing.

_**-Así que estos supuestos antídotos no eran más que una distracción. **_Habló Batmare sosteniendo la botella en cuestión.

Canario _**\- ¡Sweetie! ¿Te encuentras bien? **_Corrió para reunirse con su hermana cyborg.

Desde el aire, llegan Magic Storm y Alicorn Marvel para juntarse con Linterna.

_**-Jejeje. **_Rio el Juguetero haciendo caso omiso al arribo de los héroes y contestándole a Chaos. _**-No te sientas tan mal, muchachita. Sé los nombres de todos ustedes… Blue Blood, Diamond Tiara y Silver Spoon. **_Apunto a los vigilantes para luego continuar con los que flotaban en el aire. _**-…Scootaloo, Spike y Garble. **_Y terminó con los que estaban a la entrada del balcón. _**-Las hermanas Rarity y Sweetie Belle y Pinkie Pie.**_

Shining Armor se sorprendió. Él conocía las identidades de algunos miembros de la liga, pero no las de todos. La que más llamó su atención era Batmare pues comprendió que se trataba de Diamond Tiara y al mismo tiempo no ocultó su curiosidad y preguntó directamente. _**\- ¿Cómo sabes sus identidades?**_

El villano movió la cabeza en dirección al unicornio y dijo. _**\- Me alegra que alguien pregunte. Para ganar una guerra, la mitad de la pelea consiste en conocer a tu adversario. Por años he estado vigilando a la Liga, estudiando videos recolectados y recopilando información sobre sus habilidades y debilidades. Y hoy toda mi investigación rendirá frutos cuando los extermine.**_

_**-Uy. Eso va a estar difícil. Por muy fuerte y habilidoso que seas, somos más que tú, listillo. **_Se burla Chaos caminando de frente hacia el juguetero con su mano lista para chasquear y usar su magia caótica.

El unicornio enmascarado no le respondió con palabras, simplemente levanto su pata apuntando a la rosada y literalmente la convirtió en un cañón similar al de Sweetie Borg y detona un disparo antimagia que golpea de lleno a la heroína, dejándola fuera de combate al instante.

Ante el desconcierto de todos, la única en reaccionar es la cyborg que desde hace unos instantes analizaba al Juguetero con su escáner. _**-No solo no es normal, ni siquiera es un pony. ¡Es una especie de máquina!**_

El Juguetero se quitó la máscara revelando un rostro metálico y ojos infrarrojos brillantes y siniestros. Poco a poco comenzó a desensamblarse para aumentar de tamaño mientras les decía con voz distorsionada como si hablara por un megáfono gigante. _**-Este es el pináculo de mi ardua y larga investigación. Una figura de acción tamaño familiar, capaz de imitar y contrarrestar los poderes de la Liga. **_El supuesto pony se había transformado en un armatoste de casi dos metros de alto cuyos cascos se habían separado en varios tentáculos de acero. _**-Héroes de Equestria, conozcan mi máxima creación: El Androide Metahabilidoso Adaptable Zoomórfico y Optimizado; o para abreviar, AMAZO. **_

Varias explosiones rodean al andriode AMAZO, éstas provienen de varios detonadores que le arrojó Batmare a la vez que con voz de líder les dice a todos. _**\- ¡Todos, atáquenlo sin piedad!**_

A la orden, varias llamaradas y disparos de magia, flechas y energía arremetieron contra el armatoste desde el aire, al tiempo que los vigilantes atacaban la parte inferior para sacarlo de balance. Pero AMAZO lograba defenderse de todos de manera eficiente moviéndose como pulpo cuyos tentáculos disparaban también energía con la que podía defenderse y atacar al mismo tiempo.

Shining Armor intentaba apoyar, pero parecía indefenso ante el formidable oponente. _**\- ¡Diantres! ¿Cómo es que esta cosa tiene tanto poder?**_

_**-La respuesta es simple. **_Se le acercó Batmare por un lado. _**-Esta máquina debe tener una fuente de energía muy potente. Y solo conozco una capaz de semejante poder.**_

Shining recordó en ese momento la identidad de Batmare y, de inmediato, la relacionó con el motivo de Diamond Tiara para estar en el Imperio. _**-Esta usando el Cristal Solar.**_

Batmare asintió. _**-Y supongo que esa también es la razón para todo el teatrito de los venenos y las princesas. Solo quería ganar tiempo para empezar a cargar el cristal y con el sol detenido en el cielo, puede hacerlo con mayor facilidad desde cualquier punto de la ciudad.**_

_**-Pero no debe estar lejos de este androide. Debó encontrarlo. **_

_**-No te precipites, príncipe. Ya estamos en eso. **_Miró de reojo en dirección de la chica cyborg. Ella y la inconsciente Princess of Chaos eran las únicas que no se habían unido a la ofensiva contra AMAZO. -_** ¿Cómo vas Sweetie?**_

_**-Ya estoy rastreando la firma de energía del cristal. **_Dijo mientras sus ojos parpadeaban con luces infrarrojas de distintos tonos hasta detenerse en un color verde. _**-Se encuentra en el pedestal, bajo el adorno del reloj.**_

_**-Perfecto. ¡Ahora Dash! **_Gritó Batmare y medio segundo después una ráfaga multicolor también hizo su aparición.

_**-Perdón por la tardanza, pero ya estoy aquí.**_

Marvel _**-Ya era hora, Dash.**_

Dash _**-Los héroes siempre aparecen justo en el momen…**_

No pudo continuar su frase pues de improviso uno de los tentáculos de AMAZO liberó una estela de energía que rodeó y ralentizó a The Dash. En segundos terminó por paralizarla justo cuando ésta se encontraba a punto de alcanzar el pedestal.

_**\- ¡DASH!**_

_**-Ya se los había dicho. **_Sonó la voz del Juguetero proveniente del androide. _**-Tengo bien analizados sus estrategias y puntos débiles. Sabía que solo sería cuestión de tiempo para que apareciera su veloz as bajo la manga.**_

_**\- ¡Suéltala, desgraciado! **_Marvel se abalanzó de frente contra el cuerpo de AMAZO, sin embargo, éste aguantó la embestida e inclusive empezó a empujar a la alicornio haciendo ver que estaba a la par en fuerza física.

Más de los héroes intentaron un ataque por la retaguardia, pero eran detenidos por los otros tentáculos. Uno a uno, los miembros de la Liga iban siendo paralizados igual que Dash por los rayos que arrojaban las extremidades de AMAZO.

Al final solo quedaban tres en pie: Batmare, Linterna y el Príncipe Armor.

Spike _**\- ¿Alguna idea, Bats? **_

Batmare se quedó estoica sin decir nada pues no se le ocurría nada.

Ante el silencio de los héroes Shining optó por su propia estrategia. _**-Vaya, valientes héroes resultaron. Yo tendré que hacerlo por mi cuenta. **_Galopó para embestir de frente al enemigo en plan suicida.

AMAZO entonces desensambló parte de su pecho para dejar ver un cañón antimagia igual al que dejó fuera de combate a Chaos y disparó a quemarropa contra el unicornio, pero Shining usó un hechizo para transportarse a sí mismo a otro lado del balcón pretendiendo lanzar un rayo de su asta hacia el pedestal. Pero el robot se percató de su maniobra y con una de sus extremidades golpeó el lugar donde el unicornio transportó.

Shining se encontraba en el suelo, dolido y desorientado por el golpe. AMAZO ya tenía una segunda descarga antimagia preparada para atacarlo.

Con velocidad, Spike voló hasta el lugar y lanzó una llamarada mágica hacia Shining para volver a transportarlo a otro sitio del balcón. En cuanto a él, lanzó otra poderosa descarga esmeralda con su anillo hacia el cañonazo antimagia. El choque de ambas energías provocó una onda que por primera vez hizo retroceder a AMAZO.

_**-Vaya, pensé que ya había acumulado suficiente energía del sol. **_Dijo la voz del Juguetero. _**-Pero parece que todavía puedes oponer resistencia contra él, Linterna.**_

_**\- ¡No vas a ganar tan fácilmente! **_Gritó Spike volviendo a usar su anillo a toda potencia para atacar.

El androide, resistiendo el ataque, camina lentamente hacia el dragón morado dispuesto a embestirlo. Pero a la ofensiva de Linterna, se une Sweetieborg con su propio cañón de energía para evitar que se acerque más.

Juguetero _**-Idiotas. AMAZO tiene a su disposición el poder mismo del sol. Su resistencia es inútil, sin importar cuanto se esfuercen. ¡Son ustedes lo que no pueden ganar!**_

Sweetie _**-Ya lo sabemos.**_

Spike _**-Por eso no intentamos ganar.**_

El Juguetero se dio cuenta en ese momento que el objetivo de los héroes no era derrotar a AMAZO por la fuerza, sino que intentaban distraer su atención. Sólo entonces recordó que Batmare seguía libre.

Los instantes que ganaron Linterna y Swe-borg fueron aprovechados por la niña murciélaga para lanzar una granada explosiva contra el pedestal, pero eso no fue suficiente para destruirlo por completo. Desafortunadamente, el caro adorno que contenía el cristal había sido construido muy resistente.

Sin embargo, desde el escondite donde el verdadero Juguetero controlaba a AMAZO a remoto, se dio cuenta de que la recarga del cristal había empezado a decaer. No que se estuviera descargando, sino que la absorción de energía solar se había ralentizado. Según sus cálculos, si la batalla continuaba como hasta ahora, el androide gastaría más energía de la que acumulaba y así, en cuestión de minutos, dejaría de moverse por completo.

_**-Lástima, el tiempo de juego ya terminó. Hora del golpe de gracia…**_

En el palacio, AMAZO soltó otro latigazo contra la última vigilante y la aporreó contra una pared. Batmare también había quedado fuera de combate.

_**\- ¡No! ¡Tiara! **_Linterna abandonó la ofensiva para ir a proteger a la pony con una barrera.

Con dificultad, ella le reprocha entre jadeos de dolor y cansancio. _**\- ¿Qué haces… Escamas? Yo… estoy bien… tú debes usar… tu anillo para atacarlo…**_

_**-Mi anillo sirve para defender a los ponis y criaturas de Equestria… ¡y eso incluye a la yegua que amo!**_

Aquel grito desesperado resonó en las orejas de cierto príncipe unicornio en otro lado del balcón. Shining Armor recuperaba la conciencia y al ver a su alrededor, notó que se encontraba cerca del pedestal con el reloj y el Cristal Solar que se dejaba ver por un hueco producto del intento de Batmare por destruirlo. El androide, ni lo héroes le prestaban atención en ese momento. ¡Era la oportunidad perfecta! Ya fuera por mera casualidad o destino, el lugar a donde lo arrojó la llamarada de Spike era el idóneo para ser el héroe del día.

Lo único que Shining tenía que hacer era destrozar la fuente de energía de AMAZO y todo terminaría. Así que, como antes, empezó a acumular magia en su cuerno con intención de liberarla para romper el cristal. Shining recordaba la vez que su hija rompió accidentalmente el Corazón de Cristal, así que, tratando de emular aquella vez, preparaba un potente hechizo sonar esperando el mismo resultado. No dudó ni un momento en liberar su conjuro.

La única que se dio cuanta de lo que Shining Armor pretendía hacer, fue Swe-borg. Pero ya era tarde cuando intentó dar advertencia. _**\- ¡Capitán Armor! ¡NOOO!**_

Shining pudo distinguir como el cristal se rompía en varios fragmentos enfrente suyo. Lo siguiente que ocurrió fue una enorme detonación sónica parecida a la rainplosión de Rainbow Dash pero sin colores, la cual arrojó a varios escombros ya sueltos del balcón junto con el capitán unicornio. Seguido de una especie de explosión brillante que de a poco envolvía a los que se encontraban en el balcón. Shining alcanzó a ver de reojo como AMAZO y a todos los miembros de la Liga de la Justicia Pony desaparecían uno a uno engullidos por el resplandor de la explosión. Él también habría sido alcanzado por aquella de luz de no haber sido expulsado por el primer boom sónico hacia una de los puestos de la plaza. El impacto le hizo perder por completo el conocimiento.

* * *

Horas después del incidente, las Princesas, quienes habían recobrado la conciencia, se dedicaban a controlar el ambiente de incertidumbre creado por el caos. Varios soldados de cristal buscaban sobrevivientes entre los escombros alrededor del balcón, pensando más específicamente en los héroes de la Liga y el Príncipe. Sin embargo, lo único que hallaron fue la capa de Batmare destrozada ondeando desde una asta rota.

Flash Sentry buscaba en los alrededores alguna señal de la yegua que le habían encargado proteger, Diamond Tiara, de quien se separó por causa de la confusión del ataque del Juguetero. En su recorrido, halló un puesto de chácharas totalmente destruido y al acercarse pudo escuchar unos quejidos. Alguien estaba enterrado en los escombros de aquel puesto ambulante.

_**-Aguanta, en un momento te ayudo. **_Al retirar parte de los restos, pudo distinguir la identidad del pony al que estaba rescatando. _**-Oh por Celestia, ¿Shining Armor? ¡Oigan! ¡Necesito apoyo aquí! ¡Encontré al Príncipe Armor!**_

La primera en atender el llamado del pegaso fue la mismísima Princesa de Cristal. _**\- ¡Shining! **_Para cuando llegó volando, Flash ya había sacado al malherido unicornio por completo de los escombros. Y lo primero que llamó la atención de Cadence fue que el cuerno de su esposo se hallaba fracturado, pero de lo que nadie se daría cuenta en ese momento es que en las ranuras de aquella fractura se habían incrustado diminutos fragmentos… residuos del Cristal Solar.

CONTINUARÁ...


End file.
